Midnight Calls
by my daydream world
Summary: It was almost midnight when Will's phone rang. "Do you know where Kurt staying tonight?" asked Emma. Burt is in the hospital in a coma and no one knows were Kurt is. Will always looks out of the Glee kids


Midnight Calls

**Author note. Okay I been binge watching Glee again, what can I say it's a guilty pleasure. Anyway I hope you enjoy this rumble that enter my brain when I should have been sleeping. That's the problem with binge watching things all I want to do is write fanfiction all day long and I got some unfinished story than need finishing but I get other ideas…. Anyway enjoy**

**Summary: It was almost midnight when Will's phone rang. "Do you know where Kurt staying tonight?" asked Emma. Burt is in the hospital in a coma and no one knows were Kurt is. Will always looks out of the Glee kids. **

It was almost midnight when Will's phone rang "Do you know where Kurt is staying tonight?" asked Emma "The hospital said he left a while ago but he not answering his home phone…."

"Is his dad alright?" asked Will dreading the worst. Kurt was understandably struggling this week and if his father died, Will, dread to think what would happen.

"There is no change, but I wanted to check up on him, he seemed to be having a practically bad day." Said Emma "I just been on the phone to Finn's mom, she worried he not been eating and refusing to go back home with her…I told her it not anything personal … but… is he staying with another Glee kid? Mercedes?"

Kurt was spending a lot of time alone at school. He really disliked the religious talk in glee at the moment and his views has put him at odds with some of the other members. Will could see why the other members would turn to pray – that was the only thing they could do. This wasn't a problem they could solve with some kind words or a song. But was Kurt staying with one of them – he didn't think so – no one knew what to say to Kurt at the moment and Kurt wasn't one who seek help or comfort. And if he wasn't staying with Finn and his mom or with Mercedes where was he? Then it hit Will suddenly – Kurt's dad own a garage, Kurt did sometimes work there and even if the garage was close at the moment due to his father's heath Kurt would still be able to get in.

"I'll go and see if he at the tire shop." Said Will

"Do you really think he'll be there?" asked Emma sounding doubtful "It's very late…"

"I'll check the shop," said Will getting up and grapping his car keys "If he not there I'll go around to the house…" Will hoped Kurt was in one of those two places because if he wasn't there he didn't know where he could be. He really didn't want to phone the other glee kids to ask this late and make them worried.

"He really shouldn't be alone, Will." Said Emma worriedly "I been trying to get him to go to Finn's house…..I mean they parents are dating…but he always refuses….he's very emotional right now, Will…."

"I know," said Will "I am leaving my now, I'll connect you when I find him…."

Will drove down to the garage and got out of his car. It was late – very late actually. He wasn't surprised to see it all shut with a note on the front Will recognized was written in Kurt's handwriting. Then Will noticed Kurt's car parked in the shadows, Will walked over to it and it was empty. Will looked around and saw a nearby café but that had shut a long time ago. Will walked around the side of the garage and noticed another door to the side. It was a small door with small window at the top and thought that window Will saw that there was a light on inside. So, it looked like Kurt was there. Will walked to the door and paused before he knock on it, he listen closely he saw no movement and hear no noise. Will tested the door and to his surprised it open – it was a good thing he wasn't going to rob the place. Will pushed that thought from him mind – he didn't want to think about that.

Will walked in and everything was quiet and still it seem almost unnatural. Will made his way to the office and looked inside. Kurt was there asleep on the old couch his hair was sticking up from where Will guessed his had run his hands thought it. Will paused for a moment before texting Emma to let her know he had found Kurt. Will looked at the sleeping teenager and wounded if he should wake Kurt up or not but choice to let him sleep while he could. Will walked into the office and picked up some text book laying on the floor next to the couch. Will looked at the notepad and saw Kurt was working on his French homework. How he could do his homework while all this was going on Will didn't know, Will put the work on the desk and looked at the photos on the wall. One was a wedding photo of a younger Burt Hummel with Kurt's mom. The next photo was of Kurt's mom again this time with a two year old Kurt wearing pick boots, bright green shorts and an tie dye t-shirt. Another photo was a few years later (Kurt looked about six or seven) with all three of the Hummels sitting in the back of a pickup truck eating ice cream. The last photo was of Burt and Kurt who looked about nine both pulling a silly face. Will looked at that photo the longest, it was odd to see imagine either of them pulling a face. Burt didn't seem the kind of man who approved of silliness or any nonsense while Kurt was a little uptight and guarded about his behaviour.

His phone buzz and he look to read a message that said about make sure Kurt had something to eat when he work up. Will looked around the office and noticed a coffee machine and a half filled mug – coffee that, Will guess was Kurt's. But coffee didn't count as food. So he then left to look at the small fridge in the staff room. There wasn't nothing there apart from some old milk. He could go to the shop that opened late but he didn't want to leave Kurt alone especially with an unlocked door, anyone could walk in. So he message Emma to see if she would bring something. Emma message back quickly saying she would find something and bring it around.

Will looked at the notepad Kurt was doing his work on – just for something to do. Flipping though he realised not all of it was homework, some of it was angry scribble's and long rants, Will only read a tiny bit before putting it down. Kurt was trying to deal if his emotions and his written rants were most likely private and Will didn't want to read it. Will looked back at the photo on the wall – Kurt already loss on parent when he was young that was difficult enough but to loss another one the fear must be there almost chocking him. And when and if his dad did wake up there was a possibility for some damage but Will could only pray (to himself) that that didn't happen. If the new direction had a guarding angel Will wished that they would make Burt better – even if that wish cost them nationals.

He hear a car outside and walked to the backdoor and meet Emma who was getting out of her car looking nervous. Even if the area was mostly safe the garage was near some café and shops that were all closed "He left the door unlocked?" she asked worriedly looking around "Anyone could of walked in and anything could of happen…"

"But they didn't. So let's not think about that," said Will calmly "Do you want to come in?"

"I don't think we should crowed him too much at the moment," said Emma "This is a safe space for him and having us both there may make him more likely to push away from help." Emma passed Will a small bag "There a bottle of water for both of you and a banana for both for you – you know being a good role model. There are also lots of sandwiches…"

"Thank you," said Will "And I am sure Kurt will be grateful– he might not show it at the moment…."

"It's a very difficult time," said Emma "And it's unfair for Sue to use Kurt like that. She can make her point without using him.….she shouldn't be using Kurt like that when everyone trying to help him…."

Will paused for a moment. Yes he agree Sue never passed an opportunity to make his life (and the glee club harder) and she shouldn't use the students to do that. But Sue had somehow manged to reach Kurt in a way no one else had this week. "The thing is, he already expressed that he doesn't believe in a God and he doesn't want them to pray…and they haven't listen to him and that made him angry…but….it doesn't give Kurt any comfort what so ever. In fact it making him push away from his friends when he needs them more than ever…"

Emma closed her eyes for a moment. "I am at a loss Will." She said "If his dad died how we are going to help him? I mean he's seventeen where is he going to go? And what about his mental state if that does happen? That already on shaking ground to begin with…."

When Will stated Glee he had talked to Emma about all the kids and Emma have told him what she knew about them. Before Glee stated, Kurt was a very recent red flag for her and she was worried he might be depressed and isolated. And they were some reported of bullying that seemed to have followed him though out his school life. No all this no wonder Emma and Finn's mom was getting worried and wants to try to support Kurt's mental welfare.

"We will cross that bridge if we have too. Kurt won't be homeless. If the worst happen I'll got a space room. It might not be ideal but it something." Said Will "And it been a hard road but he will get through it. Kurt's a fighter – he might not look it but he's a fighter…" Will paused for an moment "Let's just hope that his dad pulls though,"

"I wish we could do something more," said Emma with a sign "I'll have to go, I'll speck to him tomorrow at school…." Emma had ask Kurt to check in with Emma every day at the moment.

"Dose he talk to you?" asked Will already guessing the answer.

"Not really," said Emma "He's being a bit stand offish at the moment. He doesn't want to admit he might lose his dad. Doesn't want to talk about the recent issues in Glee club either. I don't think he hardly listening when I am talking to him….he's on a fine line and he could fall either way…."

"Well, we just have to catch him," said Will at once. "Maybe you should stay – he might be better with you…."

"I don't think so," said Emma "I have my phone on and if you need me call me. I will specking to him in the morning about everything…"

Will nodded his head, and wave Emma off before walking back inside. Kurt had rolled over but he was still sleeping so Will sat on one of the chair outside the office had started to look thought the magazine on the table for something to do.

It was about an hour later when Kurt seem to wake up. Will looked at his watch it was now just past two in the morning. Will knocked on the office door causing Kurt to jump a little. "What are you doing here?" asked Kurt rubbing his eyes.

"Miss Pillsbury was worried – she wanted to check up on you and didn't know where you were." Explain Will "I thought you might be here."

Kurt rubbed his eyes again "I didn't mean to fall asleep." Said Kurt "I just wanted somewhere that wasn't home, school or the hospital for a little bit." Kurt checked his phone

"You must be exhausted. Kurt, you need to take it easy," said Will "Miss Pillsbury made sandwiches and I have to tell you they are the best."

"I'm not hungry…."

Kurt must be one of the most stubborn teenagers he knew. "Kurt, when is the last time you had something to eat." Kurt shrugged "Then you need to eat something – at least to stop people worrying as much," said Will simply.

Kurt sat down at the desk and Will passed his some food before sitting down at the other side and started to eat himself. Kurt sat slowly and looked lost in thought. "Do you want to talk?" asked Will

Kurt was quite for a long time "Me and dad had an argument," said Kurt "On that day…it was stupid….the last thing dad said to me was that he was disappointed in me…" Kurt was on the verge of tears now.

"What was the argument about?" asked Will, he hadn't realised Kurt had an argument with his dad. That would made Kurt felt worst about everything.

"Friday night dinners, it one thing we do together" said Kurt "I didn't want to go - it was Friday night and…." Kurt trailed off. "I told you it was stupid…."

"Kurt, your dad loves you and supports you – more than any other father I know…"

"We don't have anyone else," commented Kurt and Will knew they didn't have any family members that lived close by.

"Maybe he was disappointed you didn't want to have family dinner – parents like spending time with their kids. And I know being a teenager means wanting to do your own thing sometimes…" said Will "Everyday parents and their teenager have the same augments…"

"But there dad not laying in a coma and might die,"

"No," agreed Will "But you have to stop punishing yourself. Your dad wouldn't want you do that for yourself. Where are you planning to go after you eaten?"

Kurt shrugged "Back home, have a shower, sleep for a few more hours…." Kurt paused for a moment "I will lock the door this time."

"Can I be honest with you Kurt?" asked Will, Kurt nodded his head "I think you are trying to do too much on your own, you need to slow down – you're teachers know what you are dealing with at the moment…if you don't slow down you are going to fall apart. An adult can hardly deal with all this – let alone a teenager…"

"What else can I do?" question Kurt "I need to keep busy…"

"You can't do your homework to the best of your ability if your mind is elsewhere," said Will "And I know you are a bit of a perfectionist… and it's too must stress on top of everything else…and because you bottle everything up it's going to catch up with you…."

"What do you expected me to do?"

"Maybe there a song that might help deal with some of the feelings you are having," suggest Will "It won't help your dad but the doctors are doing everything they can. But it might help you… just think about it alright…." Kurt nodded his head "Are you sure you want to go back to your house? You can kip on my couch if you want?"

"I rather be in my house," said Kurt

"Okay," said Will "Well, at least let me drive you home – I don't think you're in the right state of mind to drive at the moment." Kurt open his mouth to speck "Kurt, I am specking as you're teacher now. I not allowing you to drive. I will take you home…."

"I need my car, Mr Schue," said Kurt "I go to the hospital before school…"

"How about this then," said Will. "I will drive you back now. And in the morning I will either drive you back here so you can pick up your car – or I drive you to the hospital myself…alright?" Kurt nodded his head – maybe he was too tried and worn out to fight him on this. He might have a different attitude in the morning.

Kurt locked up the garage and got into Will car's after giving his one last look. Kurt didn't talk at all on the way back. Once Will stopped outside Kurt got out. "I be here in the morning," said Will. Kurt nodded. "Kurt, if you need anything just phone me."

"I just going to sleep," said Kurt

"Okay, see you in the morning," said Will he watched as Kurt open his front door and walked inside. He saw a light go on before he drove away. Tomorrow was a new day.

Kurt was already up and ready when Will come early the next morning. Not a hair was out of place. Will was half expecting Kurt to already gone up to the hospital on his own "Have you had something to eat?" asked Will

"If I no, you're not going to let me drive are you?" question Kurt

"I want you to be honest, Kurt, and don't change the subject," said Will

"I'm not hungry – I did have an early morning snake…" said Kurt "I'll grab something before lessons, I swear…"

Will made a slit second choice. "Oak, I drive you back to your car," he said "When you get to school, Miss Pillbusry will want to see you…"

"Okay," said Kurt and he didn't speck again untill he got back to the gargare. "Thanks Mr Suech"

"I will see you in the choir room later," Said Will. Kurt nodded his head but didn't look too happy about it. Maybe this religious thing was getting out of hand, or at least needed someone else to lend it in a calmer manner. "You're friends are trying to help, they don't mean to hurt you." Said Will

"I know, see you later," Will watched Kurt get into his car and drive off. It was still a little early to get into school – so he desided to go to see Emma.

"He seem to be thinking about what I was saying," said Will as Emma washed her fruit.

"Are you sure he not just saying what you want him to say?" asked Emma "If he want to be left alone – he might say anything…."

Emma may have a point. "Well he talk to me last night," said Will "Did you know he and his dad had a argument that morning before school?"

"No," said Emma "That's awful – that will make him feel worst….what did you say to him?"

"I just said that all teenagers and their parents argue and his dad loves him." Said Will as Emma nodded her head. "Do you think he's going be alright? Whatever happens with his dad?"

"It will take time," said Emma "And there's no telling….we just have to take it a day at a time… and be ready to deal with whatever outcome there is…"

….

A few days later in the early evening Will's phone rang again. "No one knows were Kurt is again," said Emma "And I have checked the shop. His house, the hospital, Finn's mom said she spoke to him earlier and turn down staying at her house…."

Will looked at the time it wasn't that late. And I could be possible Kurt had gone for a drive to clear his head. But Will couldn't take the change that that was the reason. "Dose Finn have any idea where he will go?" asked Will, the glee kids knew each other inside out. One of them must know something.

"I have asked Finn that and he wasn't sure, and Kurt not picking up his cell phone, I told him to let someone know where he was at all times to stop this kind of thing from happening.." said Emma

"Maybe he told of the of other kids," suggested Will "He could even be with one of them…half of the school is most likely still out….I think it a little early to start worrying….look…. try about in a hour or so… if you can't get in connect with him, I will go out myself to look."

Will couldn't wait an hour or so, do he have into his car and drove to the garage to find it all shut up, then he drove to the Hummel household. Kurt car wasn't there. Maybe he was still at the hospital – it was pretty bit place and the doctors weren't going to pay too much attention to Kurt while they were looking after other people.

Will drove to the hospital and park his car as he walked thought the hospital parking lot hen noticed Kurt's car. So either no one had noticed Kurt was at the hospital this whole time – or Kurt had left then come back again. Will quickly phone Emma to let her know.

Will walked down the to the ward and too the room Will knew Kurt's father was in. Kurt was there reading out loud some car magazine and making comments about the different models. "Really dad, the design looks very modern but bright yellow? Bright yellow may look flash but that really for people who have no personality – you would hate it…" said Kurt "But it can go really fast – that that kind of useless for city driving…." Kurt paused for an moment – he had let to noticed Will was there "And if it every breakdown you wouldn't easily find the right parts to fix it up again…really it's just a show car….I think that's enough of cars for now…really I just take this change to read vogue aloud… or even something like the Harry Potter books…you may like them more…." Kurt turn and almost jumped when he saw Will "Are you following me?"

"Miss Pillsbury told you too let people know where you were," said Will, Kurt looked guilty so Will didn't pushed the subject anymore. "How he doing?"

"No worst but no better," said Kurt "I don't know if that's a good or bad thing… the longer he is like this the worst it is right?"

"I'm not a doctor, so I really can't say" said Will "But I am sure if they is a change you will be the first the know…so what are you reading?"

Kurt looked at the magazine he was holding "This the first motor magazine I saw – I mean dad doesn't read them – there is a few at the shop – but dad doesn't read much….but…. it something to talk about…better than sitting in silent….and if he can hear me….he knows I am here…."

"I sure he knows you are here," said Will, Kurt shrugged a little looking hopelessly at his dad. For almost a week now Kurt was dealing with this. A week of not knowing what going to happen – his whole life was on standby. It was then someone else enter the room. It was Finn looking awkward.

"Mom said you are coming home with us," said Finn specking to Kurt "She said I had permission to tackle you if I have too.." Finn looked behind him "She talking to the doctor now…." Kurt looked annoyed and Finn seem too noticed. "Look, dude, just go along with it, Mom getting kind of scary at the moment…."

"Alright," said Kurt

"You mean it?" asked Finn looking a little surprised. Kurt nodded his head. "Cool… I'll let mom know… don't do a runner…" With that Finn walked out of the room again.

Knowing that Kurt was going to be at Finn's house tonight made Will relax. Carole will keep an eye on him and made him eat something. Finn may not know how to handle the situation but he was an friend, a friend who would try to help anyone going thought a rough time. Will left the Hummel/Hudson family and went back home again. Hopeful he won't have any more late night calls about a missing Glee club member again.

But Will knew if it happen to any of the glee clubbers – he will go looking for them – any of them.


End file.
